


As sweet as pie

by girafe13



Series: Band of Brothers prompts [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, Modern AU, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girafe13/pseuds/girafe13
Summary: George Luz is naked in his kitchen, baking his favorite pie. Somehow, Joe's not hungry for the dessert...





	As sweet as pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble for my band of brothers sideblog, speirtonluz.tumblr.com 
> 
> You can always prompt me there. I hope you enjoy!

It had _not_ been a good day for Joe Toye.

First, his morning coffee had been knocked over by a clumsy part time, spreading everywhere on his desk. Second, his favorite sandwich place was closed at lunch due to some inspection routine, so he had to eat at another restaurant. And then, when he arrived at the gym to blow off some steam, he realized it was free tuesday for everyone. The gym was _packed_. Joe couldn’t even do his cardio, yet along find some space to lift some weights. Grumbling and swearing, Joe had packed his bag and had driven home, his face in a scowl. 

Now he was opening his apartment door that he shared with George, and sighed when the smell of a baking apple pie hit his nose. Some of the tension in his shoulders disapeared. George’s apple pies were his favorite. His mood was immediately improved. He could always count on George to lift up his spirit. 

“Georgie?” he asked, putting down his things and hanging his coat in their closet. 

“In the kitchen!” answered George. 

Joe made his way to the kitchen, eager to see his boyfriend. Joe was ready to thank George for the apple pie and, probably, to thank him for the dinner he was making, but stopped dead in his tracks when he arrived in the kitchen. 

George was wearing nothing but an apron that read _kiss the cook._

That was it. Just an apron.

Joe could see the curve of his boyfriend’s ass as George bent over to retrieve the pie from the oven. He could see his the muscles from his back, his biceps flexing as he lifted the pie to eye level. Joe let his eyes wander to George’s neck, where he could see a faint hickey from two nights ago, still there. Joe’s mouth watered, and it wasn't because of the dessert. 

George finally put the pie back in the oven, and turned around to face Joe. He smiled, his eyes sparkling. 

“Hey there, Joe. I thought that making you some dessert might lift up your mood. Your texts were depressing,” said George, completely oblivious of the inner turmoil Joe was experiencing. 

Joe grunted as he took a few, determined step towards George. He cupped his boyfriend’s face in his big hands, and smashed his lips on George’s. 

“What- What are you doing?” said George between two fierce kisses. “Not that I’m complaining, but, ah-”

Joe pressed him against the oven, his body flush with George’s. Joe smiled as George gave him an expectant look, a smile at the corner of his mouth. 

“I just had a very bad day, and here I walk in the kitchen to find some dessert, just for me,” Joe answered, his voice low and gravely. 

He trailed his lips down George’s neck, breathing in. Joe reached behind George’s back and undid George’s apron. It fell on the ground. George swallowed. 

“I also couldn't go to the gym today, so I might need to blow off some steam somehow…”

George weakly laughed, his knees giving under him as Joe bit at a sensitive spot right behind his ear. 

“Should we… Go the the bedroom, then?” George asked, breathing hard.

Joe put his hands on George’s ass, and lifted him so that George had to strandle his hips with his legs. George gasped as he felt Joe’s erection right on his tigh.

“No,” Joe answered, still kissing George's neck. “I want you right now.”

Joe took him a few steps back and put George right on the kitchen table. He sank to his knees. George was already hard, his cock flushed and pink, much to Joe's contentment.

Joe kissed the interior of George's tighs and made his way to his cock. 

“ _Fuck_ , Joe,” George said throught gritted teeth as Joe swallowed him whole, tasting him, letting his tongue drag on his shaft. 

“I think I should bake pies more often,” said George, chest heaving. 

Joe groaned around George’s cock, making him shiver with the vibration of his throat. George was now panting. Joe’s rythm was messy, but he didn’t care. He wanted George, wanted to taste him, to feel him in anyway possible.

Joe released George’s cock from his mouth and got up, bringing down his pants and boxer in one, swift movement, kicking them under the table. Joe pushed back George, and grinded on him, brushing their cocks together. 

“Fuck,” cursed George, his head flying backwards. “It feels so good, Joe, _fuck_ -”

Joe licked his palm and grabbed both their cocks in his large hand. He then began trusting in his palm, moaning. His forehead dropped on George’s shoulder. He felt George’s legs twist around his waist, bringing him closer. 

The table was making some cracking sounds, but Joe didn’t care. All he could focus on was George beneath him, the heat of his breath on his cheek and the amazing pressure he was feeling on his cock, right up his spine. George grabbed at Joe’s biceps, squeezing and bracing himself, pushing back on Joe’s hand. Joe grinded down, hard, kissing and biting slightly at George’s naked shoulder. 

“Joe, I’m- I’m gonna-” said George, his voice caught in his troath. 

Joe picked up the pace, and when George came, moaning his name in his ear, Joe was close behind, pressing his tighs on the table’s edge, his orgasm washing trought him like an enourmous wave, making his toes curl. 

“Joe,” breathed George after a moment, “That was… Amazing.”

Joe laughed, now a little bit shy of his boldness. He took a few steps back, letting George climb down the table. He smiled sheepisly, rubbing a hand at the back of his neck. He then grabbed George’s hands, gently caressing his boyfriend’s knuckles. 

“Sorry. I just… You were so tempting, like a…”  
  
The oven beeped at this very moment, and George laughed, the corner of his eyes wrinkling. 

“Just like a dessert?”   
  
Joe rolled his eyes. He still couldn’t help himself and kissed George one more time, tasting the sweet taste of apples on his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are my life!


End file.
